clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Pass Royale
Rewards & Perks for All Seasons * Automatic Chest Unlocking: Queue up next chest to start unlocking automatically. * Unlimited Special Challenge Retries: Enter & retry Special Challenges until get the rewards without spending Gems. * Golden Name Cosmetic: Player name gets a cosmetic change. * Lightning Strikes: Strikes down unwanted cards from chests to other cards of the same amount and rarity. Note that after the Strikes are unlocked, every single remaining Pass Royale Chest and Crown Chest will have that number of Strikes, instead of having a total of that number of Strikes. Each player has 7 Strikes unlocked in each Season, the first of which is automatically unlocked upon purchasing the Pass Royale. * Battle Pass Rewards: Get Gold, Trade Tokens and Pass Royale Chests from Battle Pass Tiers, and no unlock timer needed for Crown Chests. At Arena 6 or above, each Season usually has 40,000 Gold, one Trade Token of each rarity, 6 Common, 3 Rare, 4 Epic and 1 Legendary Pass Royale Chest. * Bonus Bank: After completing all Battle Pass tiers, for every further 10 Crowns gained, players get 250 addition Gold (up to 10,000). This means a player needs a total of 750 Crowns in one Season to have a full Bonus Bank. * Clan Gift: When a player purchases Pass Royale, his clanmates each can claim a gift (up to 500 Gold). Players have to be in a Clan before a clanmate purchases the Pass Royale to be eligible for the gift. Each player can claim up to 10 gifts each season. Rewards & Perks for Each Season * Exclusive Emote and Tower Skin: Each Season has at least one Tower Skin and one Emote exclusively attainable on that Season. Pass Royale Chests *Pass Royale Chests do not contain any Gold by themselves. *For players who have bought the Pass Royale, all these Chests, along with the Crown Chests, have Strikes unlocked through the rewards. *The Rare and Epic Pass Royale Chests usually only contain Cards of a single rarity, but can contain one Legendary Card at Builder's Workshop (Arena 6) or above. This is in contrast to the Epic Chest, which never contains a Legendary. *At Builder's Workshop (Arena 6) or above, the Legendary Pass Royale Chest replaces the final Crown Chest of each Season, even available to free players (however, free players do not get the Strikes and just get one random Legendary Card). At Spell Valley (Arena 5) or below, the final Crown Chest is replaced by the Epic Pass Royale Chest instead. *Players have to reach Builder's Workshop (Arena 6) before the beginning of this Season to be eligible for the higher tier Pass Royale Chests. If a player reaches Builder's Workshop during a Season, the rewards remain at the lower tier. * Have small chance to contain one Legendary at Builder's Workshop through Legendary Arena. List of Seasons * These Cards can be unlocked early through Special Event Challenges, Trophy Road and/or Shop offers in that Season, and are generally released in the following Season. History * On 1/7/19, the July Update introduced the Pass Royale. * On 7/10/19, Season 4 added new perks - Clan Gifts and Bonus Bank - to Pass Royale, and moved the higher reward tier threshold down one Arena. Trivia * The Pass Royale costs the same as a Pouch of Gems (500 ) of the player's region. fr:Pass Royale Category:Features